Escape From Tennyson
Escape From Tennyson is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Biomniverse. Created on June 3, 2014. Previous Episode: 2017 Next Episode: And Collect This Plot On Piscciss, an alien can be seen swimming away through the green water, followed by Piscciss Volaans with harpoons. Magister Pyke is leading them. (Pyke): Stop him! Don't let that tadpole get away! (Kraab is shown swimming away hurriedly, using his legs as a fast-moving and actually efficient propeller.) (Kraab): Hey, my species used to live here, you know! (Pyke): Bite me! Oh wait, I'll probably end up biting you! (Kraab): How rude! (He shoots lasers throught his claw at his chasers, causing them to be distracted and attempt to dodge them.) These prey are hardly worth the hunt! (He eventually reaches the planet's core, surrounded by even more guards.) Really? (They attack him, but he shrugs them off and punches his way in, entering and filling it with water until a pair of emergency doors close quickly.) Finally, alone with my thoughts at last. (He looks over at where the artificial planet's core used to be, and now resides Goop's old anti-gravity projector.) And of course this. (Familiar voice): You aren't going anywhere, Kraab! (Kraab): (He turns around to see Ben as Big Chill facing him.) You! But, how did you find me? I've been doing all I could to hide under your radar! (Ben): Well, then maybe it isn't me who you should have tried to escape from! (Theme song.) The Resolute is shown flying away from Earth, while subscript reads "an hour or two earlier." (Ben): (as a human, inside the ship) It's good to see you again, Tetrax. It's been a while. (Tetrax): We literally saw each other a few hours ago, Ben. (Ben): Uh, I think I'd remember that? Are you sure you aren't mistaken? (Tetrax): No, I wouldn't mistake seeing an Ultimate Crystalsapien restore my peoples' personalities. Oh, and Petracrystal made it back to my planet with me safely just before I came here. (Ben): What are you talking about? Also, why are you here? Is it to give me a hoverboard like you said? (Tetrax): Sorry, I really only said that for you to hurry up and get over here. (Ben): Son of a Walkatrout! I was kind of looking forward to a new hoverboard... (Tetrax): I guess I could give you one- (Ben): Yes! Hey, you wanna race later? (Tetrax): -after I tell you why I'm here. Before you mysteriously vanished, I was going to ask you to transform into Goop again and help me with my current mission. (Ben): Mission? (Tetrax): It's my own personal vendetta. I heard a rumor about bounty hunters striking at Pisciss, bounty hunters I used to know. (Ben): So, why do you need Goop? (Tetrax): I also heard about your adventure on Pisciss over a year ago. Goop is linked to Piscciss, so Goop can actually see the planet and everything that's happening within it. (Ben): Sweet! Can I try that now? (Tetrax): If you'd like, I suppose you could. But I must warn you, you might feel a sharp pain, as you will be listening to the thoughts of everyone on Piscciss. (Ben): (transforms into Goop) Don't worry, I got this. It's time. Mind-reading time. Time to read minds. Here I go... How do I do that again? (Tetrax): Simply look inside yourself, and you will be able to. (Ben): Alright, here goes nothing! (Goop closes his eyes and concentrates really hard.) A flashback occurs, showing Attea and some Incursean soldiers confronting Sixsix, Sevenseven, & Eighteight, firearms pointing at them as they're backs are facing a ship. (Attea): You failed me, you Sotorragian morons! I don't want to see your faces again unless you have Vilgax's head! Now, get out of here! (The ship flies away.) (Kraab): (sneaking out of the shadows of the newly departed ship) Nice work, Metalheads! (No response from the three of them.) You gearmouths don't say much, huh? Ah, it doesn't matter. So, uh, where's this here babe taking us? (He bangs on the ship and then moves over to its guiding system.) Sotoragg? Now hold on a minute Sixsix, you said that we'd stay off Tennyson's radar if this Incursean deal didn't go sweetly, not completely abandon our pursuits to crash at your place! (He enters an escape pod.) If you're going home, I may as well too. I'm going back to Pisciss. Catch ya' scroonges laters! (The escape pod heads off, and Kraab presses a few buttons on its blank screen so Jarrett appears.) Yo boss, it's me. Listen, I was gonna whack our associate when we got the Incurseans' money, but he took off, so I split too. Sorry, I'll meet up with you again soon. You need anything from Piscciss by chance? (Jarrett): I heard that our mutual friend Tennyson recently adventured their and replaced its core with a Level 4+ Anti-Gravity Projector. I know that this may seem odd, but my planet is actually very far behind this Industrial Revolution going on throughout the galaxy. That projector would actually help us a lot. (Kraab): Sure thing, but wouldn't that completely destroy the planet? (Jarrett): What do you care? Your species was completely destroyed after the war with Pyros, remember? (Kraab): I'm not even the only survivor. I'm 5% Piscciss Premann, that's all that could be salvaged after the accident? (Jarrett): And whose fault is that? (Kraab): Theirs, I know. (He thinks for a minute.) Alright, I'll do it. The flashback ends and Goop times out once more. (Ben): Whoa, that was so weird! I saw what was in Kraab's head! He just landed on Piscciss. Is that who you're after? (Tetrax): Why of course. I've made it my mission to track down all bounty hunters, so that they may never do anything significant to what I have done, ever again! (Ben): Cool, so what's the plan? (Tetrax): Now you need Big Chill. He's intangible, so he can get to the core. Bring Kraab here, I'll be waiting above the planet. (Ben): Can Big Chill breathe in space or underwater? (Tetrax): Just use the suit from last time. (Ben): Again, what last time? (Tetrax): ...here's a new space suit that lets you breathe anywhere. (Ben): Cool! (He puts the suit on.) Will my transformations still work? (Tetrax): Do you have short-term memory loss, or any other disease I should be concerned about? (Ben): (transforms into Big Chill) I just really don't remember the first part of today. (Tetrax): Hurry, he's probably there by now! (Ben): (He phases through The Resolute and flies towards the core, only to be stopped by the guards.) It's okay guys, I'm a Plumber. Well, technically I'm not now, but- (Pyke): (swimming hurriedly) It's okay, gentlemen. He's a friend. Plus, he could have phased through you guys as well if he wished. (turning towards Ben) Alright listen, he just got inside. I'll let you take care of this. Just go! (Ben): Roger that, sir. Er-fish. (He phases through and finds Kraab.) You aren't going anywhere, Kraab! (Kraab): (He turns around to see Ben as Big Chill facing him.) You! But, how did you find me? I've been doing all I could to hide under your radar! (Ben): Well, then maybe it isn't me who you should have tried to escape from! (Ben): (tapping his chest) You survived Big Chill before, but this time, let's see how you face against my reunlocked Ultimate Form! (He shoots fire shards at Kraab, who grabs them with his pincer and crushes them.) (Kraab): You really just don't learn, do ya? (He sprays a liquid out of his claw onto Ultimate Big Chill.) (Ben): Yuck! What is... I can't go intangible anymore, can I? (Kraab): Smart kid. Good luck getting out of here now! (He sprays knockout gas and enters his mask, so Ben is knocked out and reverts back to a human.) Another pain in my butt gone and done with! (He digs through the floor, letting an immense amount of water in.) I can't believe all it took was a little water. Too bad the core is flooded now, though, and will soon short out. (He thinks for a second while swimming away.) Well, I may have lost another potential buisness partner, but at least this stinking planet's gonna get the boot too. (Ben): (waking up in his human form and noticing the water rushing in) Uh-oh. This isn't good. (He looks at the anti-gravity projector.) Now why didn't Kraab take this like he wanted to? ...Oh yeah, the water's gonna deactivate it. Man, I need to be smarter in these situations. Smart enough like figuring out how to get out of here. (He looks at the watch on his right arm.) Oh yeah, I have just the alien. (Ben): (transforms) Alright Grey Matter, invent something to save yourself or the core. (He thinks for a second.) The supplies in here could save one of his, given I stay at this size... but without the core I'm dead anyways, aren't I? (After a minute, the anti-gravity projector is shielded efficiently.) There we go. Man, if there was someone smarter than me, then I could... oh wait. (Ben): (tapping his chest) Okay, so I'm Ultimate Grey Matter now, I guess. (He flies to the roof, noticing the rising water level.) This chair is kind of comfortable; now I know how Collectimus feels. (He looks at the ceiling.) My best bet is to go up. It's a good thing I can survive down here too. But the pressure will still kill me. (Blowfish suddenly swims through the hole Kraab made, which has just let water in through half of the complex.) Hello, you! Remember Kevin? I'm his friend, so you wanna help me out? (Blowfish makes an air sac around Ultimate Grey Matter.) Now that's more like it! (Blowfish swims out the hole and to the highest point of the planet.) Thanks, I think I got it from here. But let me go as soon as I tell you...NOW! (Blowfish lets him go and Ultimate Grey Matter quickly accesses a temporary master control, changing his form.) (Ben): (as another alien) Astrodactyl! (He quickly holds his breath, forgetting that he cannot breathe and has to fly out quickly. After he does so and reaches outer space, he sighs.) Good thing my wings don't get too wet that they can't fly! Stupid Stinkfly. When I think of all those times Astrodactyl could've helped... ah well. Hey Tetrax, mind letting me in? (The hangar door opens, so Astrodactyl flies in and closes it.) (Tetrax): Well, where's Kraab? (Ben): He got away, but at least the planet's still safe! (Tetrax): (grabbing Astrodactyl viciously) That wasn't the plan! I need to capture all the bounty hunters I can to make up for all of my past misdeeds! (Ben): (timing himself out) Chill, you'll get him next time! (Tetrax): Next time? I don't know where he is now! (Ben): Relax, how quickly could he have gotten away from this planet without us noticing? (A familiar ship lifts Kraab out of the water via tractor beam, pulls Kraab inside, and flies away faster than The Resolute can.) Point taken, sorry. (Tetrax): If you didn't do what you did earlier, I'd clobber you here and now. But, I guess I am being a bit overdramatic. Sorry, but I'll still return you home. (Ben): (sarcastic) Gee, thanks! (Tetrax): Well I don't have to- (Ben): It's an expression, chill! (Tetrax): Well alright, but you still aren't getting a hoverboard! (Ben): You know, I sometime wonder why I came here with you. (Tetrax): Well leave, then! (Ben is teleported with a poof.) I didn't mean it! ...How does he keep doing that? Meanwhile, a ship is speeding away hurriedly from Piscciss with Kraab and its unknown pilot inside. (Kraab): Gee, thanks a bunch, mister! You really saved my hide back there. (Unknown Pilot): Don't mention it. I smelled a familiar scent when I spotted you. (Kraab): Whoa, you smelled me from your ship? You a Vulpin? (Unknown Pilot): No, not even close. I'm probably closer to your line of work. (Kraab): Wait, you're a bounty hunter? (Khyber steps out of the shadows.) (Khyber): The best there is. The scene shifts to an hour or two earlier, where Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight arrive on the surface of Sotoragg. (Sixsix): (translated) Alright, so now what? We're here. (Eighteight): Sevenseven, pick up our little sis Twotwo. We need all of our family for the coming battle. (Sevenseven): (translated) You got it. (He flies off, while another Sotoraggian walks in.) (Other Sotoraggian): Greetings, siblings. (Eighteight): Good to see you again, ##. It's been a while. (Numbernumber): Yes, it has been a long time, hasn't it? Come inside quickly, it is almost time. (Sixsix): (translated) He has arrived? (Numbernumber): Yes, but even still we- (Eighteight): We know, we know, it still has to be a while before our plan can be set in motion. (Sixsix): (translated) Tennyson better look out if he knows what's good for him. The three Sotoraggians walk away as the episode ends. (Note: The title of this episode refers to the fifth episode of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, Escape From Aggregor.) Characters Good Guys: Ben Tetrax Shard Magister Pyke Petracrystal (mentioned) Kevin (mentioned) Aliens: Goop Big Chill Ultimate Big Chill Grey Matter Ultimate Grey Matter (first appearance by Ben) Astrodactyl Villains: Kraab Sixsix Sevenseven Eighteight Attea (flashback) Incurseans (flashback) Jarrett Khyber (cameo) Twotwo (mentioned) Numbernumber (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1